A Surprise for the Heart
by December Jewel
Summary: Perhaps, Valentine's Day wasn't all that bad... HiroSuguru, YukiShuichi, TohmaMika, RyuichiTatsuha.


I wasn't going to write anything for today, but I thought about it and decided to. I can not ignore the voices of a muse screaming at me. Plus, writing takes away the hunger pains I have as I wait for dinning hall to open at 4:30. One more hour!

**Warnings:** Hiro/Suguru… mentions of Yuki/Shuichi, Tohma/Mika, Ryuichi/Tatsuha… and a bit of Tohma/Yuki…..!

**Disclaimer:** I wished I could say I own Gravitation, so then I could put this one-shot as an episode and hear my fan girl squeals reach an even higher note when I see the end. It's one of the goals I have that I know will never be accomplished.

**GRAVITATION**

Valentine's Day.

The day where lovers unite and exchange beautiful gifts that shows them their love in every way. The day where the loners stare sadly when flowers are delivered to someone next to them. The day Fujisaki Suguru wished never existed. It wasn't that he hated Valentine's. It was… well, he had no one. He was considered part of the loners' crowd.

He knew the moment he walked into the studio of N-G, that Shuichi would be giddy from the very aspect of spending time with Yuki later. Hell, even the perky pink-haired singer had someone to call his own, though that person rarely showed his feelings.

Turning over in his bed, he wondered if anyone would even notice if he didn't show up today. The voice of reason inside his head whispered that K would be there five minutes after realizing the synth player wasn't there. That was his only part in the band; to play the synth. He and the others weren't close at all. Sure, the co-worker relationship grew from calling each other by their last names to their first, but nothing important has changed. He didn't know anything about the others and vice versa.

But maybe that was his fault. He never took the iniation and said "Yes!" to their questions of joining them. Of course, the two other band mates usually went to clubs with alcohol and Suguru wasn't about to drink at his seventeen years age.

Glancing to his right, he stared as the numbers on the alarm clock flashed 8:05. He was officially late to work by five minutes. "Should I go or not?" he questioned, looking around his room as if it would answer. Suguru shrugged and snuggled back into the blankets, covering his head. "I need more sleep anyway."

**GRAVITATION**

When Shuichi came running into the studio around eleven-thirty that morning, he noticed the gloomy atmosphere right away. After being waken by Yuki that morning with small kisses and then going into the bathroom where a heart was drawn on the mirror with his and Yuki's name on it, he knew when someone was feeling bad or not, since he was in a very happy mood.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting across from Hiro as the guitarist plucked a few strings. He turned towards the other two and sighed when they didn't say anything either. About to ask the synth player, Shuichi blinked. "Now I get it! Where's Suguru?"

Hiro looked up and glared before turning back to his guitar.

"He's not here," answered Sakano, sitting down calmly next to him. Shuichi was surprised when the Producer didn't start turning into a tornado.

The singer nodded. "All right. Why isn't he here, then?"

Sakano shrugged, signaling that he didn't have the answer. Shuichi looked back towards his best friend and the realization of why Hiro was so mad today came to him. The guitarist had told Shuichi a month ago what he was going to do on Valentine's Day. Hiro had a small –Shuichi swore it was bigger- crush on the synth player and planned to tell him on Valentine's Day, but since the synth player hadn't showed up….

K stopped leaning against the wall and stood straight. "I have given him plenty enough time to come." Pulling out his trusty gun from his back pocket, he cocked it and smiled, "Time to round up the bunny!"

The group didn't notice when the door opened, so they were surprised when a voice said, "I am not a bunny and would appreciate it if you would not call me such."

The gun was pressed against the forehead of the speaker and wisps of green hair laid on the top part. "Why are you late?"

Suguru snorted and stepped back from Bad Luck's manager. He walked to his keyboard and set up the folder he was carrying. "I'm late for once and get questioned, but when Shuichi is late you never question him." Raising an eyebrow, Suguru looked the blonde in the eye, "Showing favoritism are you now?"

K blinked for a few moments before grinning. "Right O, Suguru! You're absolutely right!" He grabbed Shuichi by the back of the singer's collared shirt, "You will not be late anymore or I will hunt you down!"

When his feet touched the floor, Shuichi turned around, "You all ready do!"

"Well, then I will try even harder!" Raising the gun, so the tip was pointing at the ceiling, the manager let loose a round of bullets, ignoring the shocked calls. "GET TO WORK!"

**GRAVITATION**

All through practice the one sentence floated around Suguru's head, "Why did I even bother to come?" The band had recorded to songs and was now working on other projects as Shuichi sat in the corner of the room thinking of lyrics. He wanted to a special Valentine song, even though the CD wouldn't be released until three months. K had told him if he finished the song before practice was over and they had it recorded, he would get it release by five o'clock today.

Shuichi looked up from his notebook and sighed, "This is much harder then I thought it would be. This morning I was ready to write anything for today, but now, the happiness has flown away." He frowned when no one said anything. "Maybe it's because all of you are such sad people. Don't any of you have Valentine's for today?"

He tried to ignore the vocalist as he spoke but found he couldn't. Suguru stood and set the pen he had in his hand down, "Valentine's is just a stupid commercial holiday invented by the candy industry so people would be even more of their stupid candy."

"You don't believe in the power of Valentine's Day?"

"No. It's just another holiday to me. It has no importance in my life and I wished everyone would stop making such a big deal about it."

Shuichi jumped up, "That's not true! Valentine's is a day to show…."

Before he could finish the sentence, Suguru snorted, "Believe what you want." After checking to see if he had his N-G badge, the synth player walked to the door, "I'll be back in thirty."

Hiro watched the door shut, blocking his view of the other boy. Sighing, he set his guitar on the ground before going over to comfort his friend who had sunk to his knees. Shuichi immediately tackled him for a hug and sat in his lap, head buried against Hiro's neck.

The singer sniffed as he spoke, "He needs to be showed that Valentine's Day is a day of special love. Where people can declare anything sweet for the other and not be turned away!"

"It doesn't always happen like that, Shuichi. You can give someone a valentine and they can throw it away in front of you. Not everyone accepts people's caring nature."

Shuichi pulled away and stood, pointing a finger at the guitarist. "YOU have to show him the true meaning of Valentine's Day!"

Hiro jumped up and waved his hands around, "Me? Why me?"

"Weren't you going to tell him you loved him anyways?"

"Well, yes, but…."

"Isn't Valentine's Day to tell people that?"

"Sure, I guess…."

"Then why not?"

Hiro sighed again and sat down on the couch in the small room. "It's not that easy, Shuichi," he whispered, "I can't be like you and show my feelings on my sleeve. I don't take rejection as easily, either."

Shuichi sat down next to him, "But you were okay when Ayaka broke up with you."

"Only because it was what we both wanted. She fell in love with a monk in Kyoto and I, well, you all ready know."

"You don't know if he'll say no or if he returns the feelings unless you ask," the singer pointed out softly.

"I also don't know if he'll say yes, either."

Slinging an arm around his best friend's shoulder, Shuichi dragged him to lie back against the couch. "That my friend is when you take risks."

**GRAVITATION**

"Stupid secretary," Suguru mumbled as plopped down in his cousin's chair. It was huge and very comfy to the agitated synth player. After walking out of the studio, he had decided that he needed some advice and seeing a Nittle Grasper poster in front of him, immediately gave him the idea to speak with Tohma. So, he took the elevator to the very top floor and was about to walk into the office when the brown-haired secretary stopped him.

He spent ten minutes of trying to convince her that he was Tohma's cousin and it wasn't until a guard said he was right, did the woman let him in. Glancing at the clock, Suguru sighed and pushed away from the desk, still in the chair. He brought his legs up to his chest and reached out to grab hold of the desk's ledge. Pushing roughly, he closed his eyes as the sensation of spinning overwhelmed his body. Suguru pushed again when he felt the chair lose momentum.

_This is heaven_, he thought, smiling as he pushed again and again. He didn't notice his cousin open the door or the small grin on the other's face.

Seguchi Tohma watched his baby cousin spin around in his office chair. He knew the younger had never done that since he was a small boy, so he decided to let the teen have some fun. Walking over to the couch in his office, Tohma laid down, placing an arm over his eyes after removing his bowl-cut hat.

The chair stopped spinning and Suguru sighed blissfully. "That was even better then taking a bubble bath," he commented, stretching out his legs.

"Hm? I never thought anything would ever measure up to a nice, warm bubble bath."

Suguru gasped and stood quickly from the chair, face turning a light pink. "Tohma!"

His cousin removed his arm and turned his head to the side, "Yes?"

"I, uh, I didn't, I mean…."

Tohma sighed and sat up, patting the cushion beside him. "Stop stuttering and tell me what's wrong."

The younger synth player took the seat that was offered. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I'm the only one who you would ever let near you when you were baby, besides your mother, and you lived with me since you were five until sixteen after the accident." Tohma let loose another small smile, "I think I know you well enough by now."

"True," Suguru nodded in agreement, "Valentine's Day."

Tohma knew his baby cousin hated the holiday but it never bothered him this much before. Thinking back at the conversation the two had last week, he smiled in understanding, "You haven't told him."

Suguru knew it wasn't a question so he didn't answer. He sighed sadly and leaned against his cousin, rolling his eyes when the body stiffened. "Relax, would you? I want comfort!"

The elder one chuckled before relaxing and leaned back against the couch, pulling his cousin closer. "Sorry. You should tell him today. It is the day to be loved, you know."

"Argh!" Suguru groaned, punching the chest his head rested on. "What is with people today? Before I left the studio earlier, Shuichi had begun a speech on love and its importance."

"When you tell him, you will understand why everyone is saying the same thing. Love can be described as everything good and bad. It's a feeling that once you experience, you never want to let it go."

"Is that how you feel about Eiri?"

Tohma shook his head, "No, my love for Eiri has reformed into a brotherly love." He grinned down at his cousin, "I was talking about Mika."

Suguru nodded, wrapping an arm around his cousin's waist. "About time you felt something other then responsibility towards her."

"Yes, yes. Are you going to tell him?"

There was silence for about two minutes before a small whisper caught Tohma's ear, "Maybe."

**GRAVITATION**

Shuichi looked around the apartment he was standing in with awe. It was almost as big as Yuki's place! "How did you get the key, anyways?" he asked, running a hand over the piano in the living room.

K leaned against the wall next to the door with a grin. "Tohma."

"So," Hiro started, setting the bag he was carrying on the couch. "Tohma said he would distract him?"

"Until I call him."

The guitarist smiled. "Good."

Shuichi walked around the apartment, blanching at the pale colors. "When you two start dating, maybe you can give him good taste in wall colors."

Raising an eyebrow, Hiro started pulling items from the two four bags on the couch. "Why? So I can ask you what colors?"

"Yep!" Shuichi bounced towards Hiro and wrapped him into a hug. "I happen to believe I have excellent taste in colors."

"WOAH!" The three turned towards the door where Tatsuha stood with his arms crossed, "I bet it hurt your brain to use such big words, eh Shuichi?" He grinned when the singer pouted at him. "I'm just kidding."

"I don't see how Ryuichi puts up with you." Shuichi glared at his lover's brother. "Speaking of which, don't you have Valentine's plans to be making?"

"Nope! I'm all ready finished."

"Well?"

Tatsuha winked at him. "S-E-C-R-E-T!" He jumped out of the way when a pink ball flew at him. "Hey! You can wait until tomorrow to hear about it from Ryuichi!"

As much as Hiro knew he could watch the two pretend fighting, he also knew they shouldn't take up that much time. "Guys, I want to finish this before tomorrow!"

Shuichi pulled away from smacking the teen on the head and smiled, making a peace sign with his fingers. "Gotcha!"

**GRAVITATION**

Was everyone out to get him today? Suguru shut the door to his cousin's limousine and started walking up the steps towards the apartment building he lived in. His cousin had refused to let him leave earlier and when he had finally talked the man into letting him tell his co-workers, none of them were present in the studio. Plus, his cousin had decided it would be a good time for the two of them to catch up for the week. So they went to the one place Suguru never thought he would see his cousin at.

A golf course with the older men who walked around talking about the weather. If that wasn't bad enough, it was one of those rich classes, snobby people's club. The kinds he hated! Hell, he hated golf period!

Now, it was half past eight and he was tired and sore from having to carry around Tohma's golf bag. He didn't understand why his cousin couldn't have hired a caddy to carry it around. It would probably be hurting a lot less that way.

After pushing the number five in the elevator, Suguru watched the metal doors close and leaned his head back. He still hated Valentine's Day and still wished the day never existed, but he also knew that it was his own fault for his misery. If he would get over the shyness he had around the other, then maybe he wouldn't be spending Valentine's or any other day, alone.

Suguru stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall until apartment 534 was in view. He put the key in the lock and turned the door knob before pushing the door in. Setting his key chain on the little table next to the entrance, he hit the light button, frowning when it didn't work.

"Great," he muttered, walking towards the kitchen to get some candles. "Just great." Just as he was about to go into the room, an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand over his mouth.

"Shh," a familiar voice whispered in his left ear. He was turned around to come face to face with the person of his affections and thoughts. "Don't say a word."

Nodding in agreement, Suguru breathed normally again when the guitarist let him go. Cursing at the voice that screamed when the warmth left, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Hiro smiled widely and grabbed the synth player's hand, "Well, Shuichi was right, you know." Sitting down on the couch, he pulled until the boy was sitting on his lap, blushing. "You really need to know the true meaning of Valentine's Day. So, I decided to show it to you." Hiro clapped his hands and watched as Suguru's face lighted up in amazement.

Every piece of the wall covered in different colored cut out hearts with messages and it reminded Suguru of those little conversation hearts. About six bouquets of roses hung upside down from the ceiling, and the covers to the lights were replaced with heart-shaped ones. The synth noticed his piano was also covered in hearts but was happily reassured that it would not leave a mark from the other boy. He gasped again when he saw a rose-shaped table a few feet away. The table was held up by one leg that was shaped like the stem of a rose and it curve upwards into the shape of a rose. A delicious smelling dinner was all ready placed on the table with a bottle of wine; an expensive kind from what Suguru could see.

He turned his gaze back to the guitarist with a questioning glance. "What is all this?"

"Your valentine surprise."

"Why?" he asked, feeling the beginning of tears forming in his eyes. His heart was racing and his palms became sweaty when the other boy leaned forward.

"Because I love you," that was all Hiro said before he claimed the pale, pink lips of the other's. He kept the kiss sweet, not going any further then slightly moving his lips. Hiro grinned when he felt the timid response of the other's lips move against his. Pulling away after a few more moments, the guitarist wrapped his arms around Suguru's waist. "Happy Valentine's Day," he mumbled into the synth player's neck, placing a light kiss.

Suguru sighed and relaxed into the embrace, laying his head on the Hiro's shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day." He raised his head and kissed the other boy on the cheek before whispering lightly, "I love you too."

**GRAVITATION**

The next morning Suguru woke comfortable and perfectly warm in Hiro's embrace. After waking up the other boy with a long-lasting kiss, the two had moved into the bathroom, cleaning themselves from last night's activities.

Suguru had told himself that they would not be going any further then kissing last night, but once he saw the silk sheets with stuffed teddy bears and hearts, he knew he would not keep the promise. And it completely broke when he took one look at the bathroom. The water was in the tub was still warm after spending an hour in the living room and smelled like a mixture of tulips and candy canes. Vases of roses littered the bathroom and bedroom, and before Hiro could speak, Suguru had drawn him close to his body and promptly kissed him.

Now, as the two walked into N-G, holding hands, Suguru decided that maybe Valentine's Day wasn't all that bad. Besides, how often did someone get to see Ryuichi screaming, "Kumagoro Beam!" as ran after a pleading Tatsuha. When the phrase, "But you said you liked it last night!" went past his ear, Suguru also decided that he didn't want to know the details.

**GRAVITATION**

And that's my Valentine one-shot! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
